1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of propylene oxide wherein in a first reaction oxygen and hydrogen are reacted to form hydrogen peroxide and in a second reaction the formed hydrogen peroxide from the first reaction is reacted with propylene to form propylene oxide, each reaction being carried out in slurry of the same catalyst with propylene being essentially excluded from the first reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to form propylene oxide by reaction of propylene, hydrogen and oxygen in a slurry comprised of a noble metal promoted TS-1 catalyst. See, for example, Kokai No. 4-352771, U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,493, and the like.
A disadvantage has been that during the reaction propylene reacts to a significant extent with the hydrogen reactant to form propane, this reaction representing a significant process yield loss.
It is further known to react hydrogen and oxygen using a palladium catalyst to form hydrogen peroxide and, after separation of the catalyst, to react the formed hydrogen peroxide with a chemical feed, which may include propylene, to form another product such as propylene oxide, phenol, an oxime or the like. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,214.
Insofar as the prior art is concerned, it is believed that the art does not describe or suggest the improved process of the present invention or the beneficial results achieved thereby.